borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loader Bot
Loader Bot is a character who appears in Tales from the Borderlands. He is a unique Hyperion Loader that is personally customized for Rhys' use on Pandora. Involvement Episode 1: Zer0 Sum After Rhys and Vaughn upsets the local bandit clan in Prosperity Junction , Rhys hastily calls Yvette for back up. Once he tailors the Loader to his preference, it is deployed via a Helios moonshot cannon and lands on top of an unfortunate Bandit. Rhys then instructs the bot to kill all the bandits and rescue Vaughn after Rudiger tries to flee with the briefcase using their car. When Rhys catches up with Vaugh and the Loader Bot, he optimizes the bots performance to kill all the remaining bandits. The Loader Bot then helps Vaughn and Rhys enter the World of Curiosities but is attacked by bandits and severely damaged. It is the player's decision then to initiate self-destruct mode or evacuate the area... The bot returns to reunite with Rhys and Vaughn after they survive the Murder Rally and accidentally knocks Rhys down into a secret Atlas bunker. Depending on the players choice, he either downloaded his personality and memory into a new body (if told to destroy himself) or has repaired himself after his last battle (if told to retreat). His mood towards Rhys also depends on the earlier decision; he is either pissed or pleased to see Rhys respectively. Episode 2: Atlas Mugged Loader Bot still helps Rhys and his friends, even though his behavior towards Rhys is different based on his decision to evacuate him or destroy him. At the beginning, at the part in which the caravan is chased by the Rakk Hive, he is hit by Rakk but he shows up later to save Rhys and Vaughn from Vasquez and takes them either to Hollow Point or Old Haven. At the end, he is ordered by Rhys to attack Vasquez, but he's disabled by the latter's Universal Remote Episode 3: Catch a Ride Broken free from Vasquez's control, he helps the protagonists get out of the Gortys Facility, but he is stopped by a Technical's rocket. He then follows the protagonists up to the Dome. Rhys has to opportunity to make peace with him if he blew him up. Here, he gets his legs and lower torso deattached by Vallory's henchmen, but he still helps Rhys and Sasha chase August by running with his hands. Episode 4: Escape Plan Bravo He doesn't appear much in this episode. He mostly serves to highlight eventual damages to the Space-Van Episode 5: The Vault of the Traveller Loader Bot returns to save Rhys from Handsome Jack in the beginning of this episode. He escorts Rhys towards the final fully functional escape-pop only to have it taken by another Hyperion Employee after Jack corners them with turrets. Loader Bot protects Rhys as they run to a semi-functional escape pod, with the turrets and Kroger attacking them as they flee. Loader Bot pries open the doors to the malfunctioning pod, putting Rhys inside and sealing it before launching it into space, leaving Loader Bot behind to be assaulted by Kroger. After Gortys has been assembled and The Traveler summoned Loaderbot witnesses as Fiona uses a rocket launcher to blast Gortys in submission to banish the Traveler. Later on when Rhys and Fiona are interrogating the Masked Kidnapper he takes off the mask to reveal that he has been Loader Bot (who had grafted his head onto Handsome Jack's robotic endoskeleton in order to compensate for catastrophic damage to his old body) the whole time, hiding his identity from the two as he did not wish for them to lie about their tale to him so that he would learn the whole story and their motivations. Once Loader Bot has obtained a satisfactory answer the robot has a proposal, he has salvaged Gortys remains and reassembled them with the intention of using her to summon the Traveler and put it down. Once the Traveler is dead and it's vault open no one will have reason to pursue her any longer and she can live in peace and has already formulated a plan to kill the traveler. Firstly Loader bot states that they will need to recruit three more vault hunters to help Gortys fend the Traveler off while a strike team will enter the Traveler's body. As the Traveler has the ability to teleport Loader Bot believes that if they time and coordinate correctly then they can drive the Caravan through the air into the exact spot the Traveler is going to appear then they can enter the body, destroy it's teleportation gland, and render it relatively immobile and easy to hit and therefore kill. A little into the battle with the Traveler Gortys suddenly snatches up the ground team and utilizes their skills and expertise to beat down the Traveler, finishing with Gortys delivering a full body toss ripped straight from Loader Bot's move set. Once the Traveler is dead Loader Bot and Gortys leave the Vault Hunters to the spoils while they leave to live together. Quotes *"Hi" *"Angry eyes detected." *"Please stop shooting me." *"War, does not compute. What is it good for?" *"Welcome to oblivion" *"Time to get funky" *"Lo, I have become death. Destroyer of Bandits" *"Come here little ones." *"Fatality." *"This is totally uncool." *"The metal is willing, but the spirit is weak." *"Why must the universe punish the good?" *"Parting in such sweet sorrow" *"You suck!" *"Try to roll with the fall" *"Come with me if you want to leave" *"Someone is a rude Gus" *"Welcome to the T-Ball World Championships" *Find Gortys. Keep her safe. *You owe me more than one. Appearances *''Tales from the Borderlands'' **"Zer0 Sum" **"Atlas Mugged" **"Catch a Ride" **"Escape Plan Bravo" **"The Vault of the Traveler" Notes *Depending on the players preference, the Loader Bot can come equipped with either a machine gun or riot shield for his primary weapon and a cluster of Quasar grenades or a shoulder mounted rocket launcher for his secondary weapon. Different combinations will alter the scenario and gameplay to a minor extent offering several unique dialogue and action scenes. *According to Rhys, after the death of Handsome Jack, the Loader AI system became more intelligent and the loaders themselves became more self-aware. *In Ep. 4 Escape Plan Bravo he gets another intro that has a message in binary, 01000110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100, which translates to "friend." *In episode 5 when Rhys searching for the escape pod, there is an easter egg when he silently pats loader bot's head. ru:Грузчик (TFTB)